


Standing Places

by jansatabi



Category: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: AU: Entertainment Industry, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones - Freeform, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones - Freeform, Celebrity couple, Loveteams, Multi, Riverdale, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jansatabi/pseuds/jansatabi
Summary: Elizabeth “Betty” Cooper is a product of loveteam. Now, she struggles to pursue her passion on journalism and arts. Of fame and privacy, how could she make herself out when the spotlight is still on her as part of the “team”?





	Standing Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own the characters names. An alternate universe for Archie comics. 
> 
> PS. This story has been long overdue and running over my mind. Since I am back at writing and at the same time shipping Bughead, I decided to make use their names (I honestly wanted to make use Sprousehart but I realized it was uncomfortable and inapproriate. Haha I hope whomever may read this will ride the journey with me.

 

  
She knew these were perfectly planned.

  
A PR job for the most popular couple of her generation, this was way better than getting coffees for her colleagues in her previous job at print industry. She did not even get an opportunity published an article.

  
That was pure torture and frustration. She got a degree in journalism, graduated with flying colors yet what she did on her first job was to run errands for the seniors (even junior writers in her same age).

  
_This is better_ , she thought.

  
Betty Cooper is not a fan of show business. The entertainment industry was never in her option of works - making people believe this and that exists, hiding this and that to maintain images, and creating a world that viewers expected to received; Betty thought she could not stand depriving truth. Hence here she was inside a room, doing damage control for a certain celebrity couple nobody knows that is purely PR except them.

  
Taking a deep breath, she is trying her best to come up an excuse for this mess. Perhaps some may think working here is easy but they are wrong. How could you make real life people act behind the camera? Yes, they are actors but it is challenging for them to make a great act without having a 24/7 directors to direct them. Hell, she would not even spend her time being with this every damn time.

  
_If I could just kill Archibald Andrews_. Glaring at the guy in front of her, Archie had been caught being cozy with a super hot girl model in one music fest and went viral on the net. His fans went crazy bat shit and went full gone girl drama on bashing the model.

  
This should be fine. But Archie was not just Archie, the solo artist, anymore. After landing a main role in a primetime TV series, he got paired with Veronica Lodge - the teen drama queen. Every teenage girls wants to be like her. Or every man would definitely ask her out. ‘Cause she is the epitome of beauty, sophistication and brain. So what’s not to like her, right?

  
Betty knew Veronica. They shared some class way back in their college years. And she could not say anything bad about this girl because she is really what people think she is. Though some may hate her, but that’s understandable. After all, you cannot please everybody.

  
“Archie, please could you now explain this to us?” Ras, Betty’s uncle and also Archie’s manager, asked exhaustedly.

  
“We were at the VIP area! I was pretty careful nobody was there to photograph me and-”

  
Betty cuts him before she would hear some crap excuses again, “It does not mean you’re in a VIP area, people there don’t give shit about you. For the nth time, Arch, in the time of social media, people are desperate to be internet superstar, at least, for once in their life! And now see?” Betty tied her ponytail up more, her kind of habit to loosen herself from getting more pissed on situation like this.

  
These are perfectly planned. But what now?!

  
“I am really sorry. I am, really.” Archie said half-heartedly.

  
“We know you are not. You’re selfish, Arch. You only think about yourself.” Full of disgust, Betty could not contain herself anymore.

_  
Men and their libidos._

  
“I promise to do what you want me to do with Ronnie. To make up with you, guys.”

  
“Oh no!” Betty really went frantic hearing what Archie just said, yelling “FYI, Arch, Ronnie is sick and tired of this. She’s been saving your ass, your career, for the past months now. I don’t even understand why she keeps befriending with you!”

  
“That’s very poor of your judgment there, Betty.” said Archie.

  
Ras was just sitting there in his chair, watching his niece getting pissed of again by the great Archie Andrews. This is normal day to day scene for him - letting Betty went jurassic at one of his talents while thinking ways to resolve this. Since he does not have the attitude like a certain blonde girl in front of him.

  
“And it is not a secret to us that Ronnie is dating a certain non-celebrity guy.” Archie continued.

  
“ARCHIE. At least, she is being discreet about it. But you…” exasperated, Betty knew this argument made no sense since Archie is being Archie, “we don’t know what to do with you anymore.”

  
“Okay, enough of this real life teen angst series, you two.” Ras finally have spoken. Turning his gaze to Betty, “We could not do anything about this now. Let the issue be. Beside, Archie and Ronnie will be touring again. What we will do is to continue with our plan.” Sighing heavily, “This bad PR is still PR. Let the fans go with their battles. Let that model,” then glaring at Archie, “and Archie suffer with this.”

  
Betty nodded.

  
“You’re right, Uncle. Thank God Ronnie is out of the country for a week. I hope when she gets back, things will be okay.”

  
She does really hope so.


End file.
